


After Work Drinks

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: One Direction: 300 Erotic Prompts [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Old Friends, after work drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam decides to go to the bar after a long day at work. But he didn't expect to see his old high school best friend, Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Work Drinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purpleeyestelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/gifts).



Liam was exhausted by the time he got off work; and since he was off, he wanted to sit back and relax, deciding that maybe he could go out to grab a quick drink. It wasn't often that he went out for drinks, but something in his gut told him to go.

It was sprinkling a little by the time he made it to his car, and that caused Liam to sigh in a sad way. He hated the rain, and that was because it would leak into his car.

"Bloody hell," Liam said, getting into his car.

Starting up the car, Liam looked to make sure nobody was coming. He wanted to get out of there before the bar started to get busy. The bar he planned on going to was "Kenton's", and it was very popular. Especially from nine pm to two am.

As soon as he arrived at the bar, the rain thankfully stopped altogether, but he knew it would start again. Not wanting to bother with the thought, he shut his car off. Getting out, Liam hurried towards the entrance of the bar.

Walking in, he was hit with the aroma of cigarette smoke. It wasn't usually that bad, Liam took a mental note, ignoring the stench as he went down to his usual spot. Sitting down at his spot, he noticed a couple people where staring at him with worried expressions. He didn't understand why people were giving him looks, so he shrugged it off.

"Hey, um, you're in someone's seat," the bartender said nervously, but Liam just shrugged it off. He wasn't about to move from his usual spot, but the bartender kept giving him worried looks.

"Okay, who is this bitch in my seat?" Liam heard from across the bar, and when he turned to face the guy, he recognized him instantly.

"Niall? Is that really you?" Liam asked with wide eyes, and the guy smirked. It was truly Niall, and Liam was shocked to see him.

"Yes, it's really...wait, Liam?" Niall said, and Liam nodded. The two hadn't seen each other since high school graduation.

"I'm shocked to see you here. Did you come alone?" Liam asked, and Niall laughed.  
"No, me mum's in the car," Niall said, smirking at Liam. "don't worry, she's not really in the car. She's at home." Niall continued to laugh, and Liam stood up to give him a hug.

"Want a drink? I'll pay for your drinks?" Liam offered, but Niall shook his head.

"Nah, I already had a couple. Have you had anything to drink anything? Because I'd say we could go to my car, and catch up." Niall suggested, and Liam smiled.

"It's okay; we can go catch up. It's been way too long." Liam smiled, and that's when the two headed for the door.

It was raining outside now, and Liam groaned at the discovery. Laughing at his high school best friend, Niall unlocked the doors to the car. Getting in, both guys smiled at each other when the doors were closed. Liam was just so happy to see his best friend, and he was even more beautiful than in high school.

"You look good, man. Like, damn." Niall commented, instantly biting his lip when he finished the statement.  
Blushing, Liam smiled before looking out the window. Now, the rain was pouring down violently.

"Guess we're stuck in here for a bit." Niall stated the obvious, causing Liam to turn to face him.

Looking into the Irish man's beautiful eyes, Liam leaned in for a quick kiss. He didn't know if Niall even liked him like that, but he just had to take a chance. Shockingly, Niall kissed back, eventually taking Liam's bottom lip between his teeth.

"Your lips...they're so soft." Niall smiled in between pecking Liam's lips. Liam wanted more; hell, they both did.

Niall undid Liam's belt, causing him to breathe heavily. Smirking at him, Niall skillfully pulled down his pants, exposing Liam's plaid boxers, and reached into them only to pull out his cock.

"Mm, you have a big cock, Liam." Niall moaned as began to stroke it nice and slow. Noticing that Liam was already getting hard, Niall stopped to pull down his pants, along with his boxer briefs.

"C-can I suck your cock, Niall?" Liam asked, and Niall shook his head.  
"Not yet, want to pleasure you first. Okay?" Niall asked, and Liam smiled and nodded.

"That's fine, Nia--" Liam was saying before cutting himself off with a moan when Niall leaned over.  
Wrapping his soft lips around the head of Liam's cock, Niall hummed at the sound of Liam gasping. He wanted this to make Liam feel good, and so he didn't want to tease him. Licking Liam's tip vigorously, he earned a set of moans from him.

"You taste good, too." Niall said before going back to Liam's cock. He needed to make him come, and that's what he planned on doing.

He stroked his cock while sucking hard on his tip. Liam couldn't help but moan, since no words were able to come out. It felt amazing, and Liam couldn't wait to repay Niall.

"Mm," Niall moaned around Liam, which caused Liam to moan out loud.

Feeling his cock release precome, Niall licked the tip clean. He needed to make Liam come, and he could tell that Liam was, in fact, close to coming.

"Gonna come, Niall. Gonna--" cutting himself off with a moan, he released his seed into Niall's mouth.

Swallowing all of his come, Niall switched positions with Liam.

Stroking Niall's cock, Liam refused to break eye contact with him.

"I actually want you to make me come this way, Liam. The rains clearing up, and it's getting late." Niall smirked before leaning in, and kissing Liam.  
Liam found that strange, but didn't argue about it. It was getting late, and he didn't like driving in the dark.

"Fuck, Liam," Niall moaned in his thick accent, and Liam didn't stop his pace. Pulling back Niall's foreskin with every stroke, Liam got ready for him to come. "Fuck, oh god, fuck!" Niall moaned, and Liam leaned down with his mouth open.

"Suck my tip until I come, Liam." Niall moaned, and Liam did just that.

Sucking on his tip and stroking his shaft, Liam prepared himself for Niall to come.

"I'm fucking coming, oh fuck." Niall moaned, his body shaking from the pleasure. Letting the waves of his orgasm wash over him. Finally, when his orgasm was over with, he started to catch his breath; while looking into the eyes of Liam. 

"That was fun," Niall smiled before pulling up his pants.

Once he was done pulling up his pants, Liam opened the car door.

"See you later, Niall."

"You can reach me on Facebook, okay?" Niall said, and Liam smiled before shutting the car door.

He couldn't believe he ran into his high school best friend, Niall Horan.


End file.
